Red Roses and Purple Ribbons
by simpleinupotter
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka: 1 day with her lover. 4 months with the world. Eternity with someone who loves her even more. Please Donate to help the cause, give from your heart.
1. Introduction

_**Red Roses and Purple Ribbons**_

_An Ouran High School Host Club Fan fiction by SimpleInuPotter_

_I do not own Ouran or any of the characters_

_I honor of Auntie Little's mom. Get Well Soon, please._

Haruhi Fujioka walked down one of the many winding halls of Ouran Private Academy. She stared at the signs above each door, her vision was hazed, her mouth dry, and her palms clenched and unclenched anxiously at her sides. Today she had to tell them, it would most likely be the last thing she said to them for a long time. A very long time. The doctors said she had one final day to be with society, and about four more months until- Well, she didn't really want to talk about it. But Haruhi had to tell the Host Club, or they would follow her, never leave her alone. Until they found out about it the hard way.

Haruhi opened the door to Music Room #3. She felt the familiar warm breeze grope at her hair and entered. She was actually early for once, just as planned. She had been with the Host Club for about six months now, long enough. She hoped they would understand. And hoped that Kyoya wouldn't be so cruel as to force her to make her keep working.

**Sorry this was so short, but I didn't want to give to much away.**

**Please review, and once you figure it out, please donate to the cause and wear purple with pride.**


	2. Now You Know

_**Red Roses and Purple Ribbons**_

_An Ouran High School Host Club Fan fiction by SimpleInuPotter_

_I do not own Ouran or any of the characters_

_I honor of Auntie Little's mom. Get Well Soon, please._

Haruhi took a deep breath, trying to seem calm. She'd tell Tamaki first, then the rest of them. Hopefully he could be serious enough to actually talk to. Oh well, here it goes. Tamaki walked up to her. "Haruhi, you're early." "Mhm." She muttered back. "What's wrong?" It seemed that he finally caught on. I could have been the theoretical dark cloud of doom surrounding Haruhi, or the bags under her eyes, or the fact that she was slouching and staring at the floor. She didn't seem able to look into his eyes. "We need to talk. In private." Haruhi added the last part quickly, she walked away, towards the back of the room, and no one ever went back there. "What is it?" Asked Tamaki. "You might want to sit down." She said bluntly. After Haruhi told him what was wrong she walked away and left Tamaki in a grey haze.

She found the Host Club members entering, "Hey guys, I need to tell you something. Um, to day's my last day at Ouran, I won't be coming back." "Are you moving?" Kaoru asked, tilting his head to the side. "Where to?" Hikaru asked, mimicking Kaoru's movement. "No, I'm not moving, I just, won't be coming back, after today." "Why, Haru-chan?" "I, uh, it's, uh. I gotta go." She ran out of the Music room and out into the court yard. Haruhi went into the maze of rose bushes, looking for a hiding place, the same one Tamaki and she had hid in when the played kick the can. That seemed like so long ago. Haruhi sat down at the table and hid her face in her arms. She let herself cry, but made sure no one would hear her.

She heard a chorus of "Haruhi?" As her friends drew closer, she hoped they wouldn't find her; she didn't want them to see the 'Fearless Heroine' like this. Haruhi knew they would find her at some point in time, but she didn't want to tell the Host Club about what was going to happen, it was too hard. She wiped her tears off on her sleeve and dug in her pants pocket, Haruhi found a folded up piece of paper that she had written on just in case. She got up and went, herself, to find her friends; she'd give them the note then run as fast as she could. It would probably be the last time she saw them; it was already getting hard to move. She was sure the doctors would insist on moving her to the hospital in the next month. She found them by a tree, clear on the other side of the court yard. "There she is." Hikaru pointed at her and ran up to her, closely followed by Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori. "Here." She handed Kyoya the note and tried to run off, only to be grabbed by the wrist by Tamaki. "You're not running off again." He said, looking sadly into Haruhi's eyes. She was ready to cry again. He pulled her close to him. "How did this happen?" Tamaki whispered in her ear. "I- I don't know." He let her go and stood by Kyoya, although he still held Haruhi's wrist firmly. Kyoya read the message out load. "_Dear Host Club,_

_ I regret to inform you that I will not be coming back to Ouran Academy. Unfortunately, I have pancreatic cancer. It's a long story, and I have about four more months to live. So today was my last day at Ouran._

_, Haruhi Fujioka_"

Tamaki dropped her hand and Haruhi fled the scene, barely being able to control her tears over flowing.

**Now you know, please review.**


End file.
